DW The Lunar Army
by writergirl142
Summary: Eastgrove Orphanage & Boarding School appears to the public as a place where children without families can be loved and cared for. Robyn Smith & Kai Saxon, 2 children who have been here since they were very young, barely remember their lives before coming here. Who is manipulating these girls' lives, and how does the Doctor fit into this? What could be so special about them?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story! Me and my bud, arielkatze have been working on this like mad ladies and we hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Robyn, Meet Kai

"Stop it!" I shouted, putting up my arms to defend myself. "Leave me alone!" Hey, don't get on my case for acting like this. I was only eight and I was getting my butt handed to me by boys nearly twice my size.

I should probably introduce myself before I get too far. My name is Robyn Aidan Smith. Like I said before, I'm eight years old, but I'm very small and scrawny for my age. I was told that I must've been born prematurely because I'm always getting sick. I have short messy dark brown hair with natural light brown streaks that I keep in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. I've got really pale skin too. I was actually born in Bathgate, West Lothian, Scotland. When I was a year old, my mum and dad moved us to Ralston, Renfrewshire, Scotland. But, when I was five, my parents disappeared and, since I had no known relatives, I was brought here. Here being Eastgrove Orphanage & Boarding School in London, England, the worst place a child could be sent to live, in my own opinion.

"What are you going to do to stop us, you little squirt?" one of the boys jeered.

I bit back tears as they hit me again.

"Hey!" My eyes widened as I heard the shout. Looking around I saw a girl about my age, maybe slightly older, I couldn't tell, standing there. She had jet black hair with blonde streaks in it and hazel eyes. She looked mad and was staring directly at my tormentors. "Leave her alone, you prats!"

The boys laughed. "Yeah? And what are you going to do to stop us?"

The girl scowled and the next thing I saw was her beating the crud out of those boys. When she was finished, they ran off. She turned to me and, out of fear, I began backing away, my arms in front of me. What was she going to do to me? Was she going to hurt me for my size too?

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see she had a hand extended to me. I took it and she helped me stand. Once I was up, I backed against the wall, my eyes never leaving the older girl. "It's alright. I'm not like them. I won't hurt you. My names's Kaiden Saxon, but call me Kai." She said. As she inched closer, she held her hands up the way you would to a wounded animal to show you mean no harm; then again, I didn't blame her with the way I was acting around her.

"Robyn Smith." I replied softly.

Kai sighed. "Go get yourself cleaned up. You look absolutely dreadful." She said, pointing to my face.

I put a hand to my lip and noticed the trickle of blood trailing down my chin from a split lip. Nodding, I walked off down the hall. When I got to the nurse's office, Ms. Jones actually didn't look that surprised to see me, then again I actually didn't expect her to look surprised at all. I'd been here nearly every hour every day since I had been brought here. Ms. Jones was a very kind and very pretty woman with long dark hair, chocolate skin and brown eyes. For reasons I couldn't figure out, she was very familiar to me (and not just because I was here often).

"Hullo, Robyn." she said, smiling.

"Hullo, ma'am." I said softly, wiping the blood off my lip.

"Did those nasty boys hurt you again, sweetie?" I nodded and the nurse sighed. "You have to start standing up for yourself, Robyn. Those boys have no right to make fun of you simply because of your size or where you're from."

I shrugged. The nurse had said this every time I had come to see her, but she didn't seem to understand that I had gone to the Headmaster about the older boys, but he had done nothing about their behavior.

Ms. Jones smiled sweetly. "Are you hungry, dear? I bet those boys made you miss lunch didn't they?" As if in response, my stomach growled loudly, to which I blushed a little. The nurse chuckled. "I thought so. Here, I have something you could munch on. Would you like a pear or maybe a nice veggie? Carrot, perhaps?" I frowned, sticking my tongue out in disgust. Pears and carrots were awful.

Ms. Jones chuckled at my expression before putting a cream on my cut lip, followed by a butterfly bandage. She handed me a cheese stick. "There we go. That should help the cut heal up. The bruises should go down in a few days." I nodded.

"Thank you, Ms. Jones." I said as I left, taking a bit out of the cheese stick.

As I walked out, I ran into Kai (not literally, thankfully.). She looked at me. "So, you feeling better, kid?" I jumped slightly, still not sure if she was going to hurt me like those boys had. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just thinking you might want a little revenge."

"Revenge?" I asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow. "What kind of revenge?"

Kai grinned mischievously. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the hallway. As we turned a corner we were startled by the appearance of the Headmaster.

"Oh, Mr. Bo." Kai said, shuddering as we froze. "What a surprise."

"Showing Ms. Smith where her new room is, I'm assuming, Ms. Saxon?"

Kai nodded. "Yes sir…" she said nervously.

"Well, glad to see you getting along with your new roommate. Carry on just don't be late for class. And, try to play nice with this roommate, Kaiden, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Kai said. Once the Headmaster was gone, we giggled and took off the opposite way he had been. Kai led me onto the roof that looked over a secluded spot beside the gymnasium.

"They always come over here during class with their girlfriends to smoke." Kai explained. I assumed she was talking about the bullies. She held up a hand with three fingers that she began putting down as she muttered, "3… 2… 1…" We turned as the door slammed open and the bullies lumbered out. Kai opened her bag and revealed several oranges roughly the size of softballs. "Ready? And throw!" We darted out from behind the gym and started throwing the oranges at the boys. The leader, the one who had initialized my torture looked at us, glaring. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was lost as yours truly threw an orange that landed in his open jaw.

"You little brats are going to pay for this!" he shouted as the group stumbled inside.

"That's what you get for picking on a defenseless kid!" Kai shouted as the group disappeared through the door. We fell back laughing our heads off. Kai turned to me. "Your name's Robyn, right?" I nodded. "And I already introduced myself, right?" Again, I nodded. "Fantastic." We began laughing again at the misfortune we had caused to the bullies.

"So what now?" I asked when I could finally speak, actually grinning for the first time in a long time.

"Well, the Headmaster mentioned you were my new roommate." Kai answered. "So, I better show you where you'll be staying." She grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back, even though I was still apprehensive about Kai.

"Allon-sy." I said, grinning wider.

I didn't know at the time that this was as simple as our lives were going to be for a while. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of our first attempt at Doctor Who fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter yay! Hope you guys enjoy this. In all honesty, I've had this chapter typed up for a while, but with work and, more recently my own laptop freezing up and getting jacked up not long after I log into igt thanks to an upgrade that my dad installed that's newer than the computer, I had to borrow my boyfriend's laptop in order to get anything accomplished.**

 **So please, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Daleks, the Eleventh Doctor & Ash Song

 _4 years later…_

I smirked as we climbed up the stairs to the science museum. "This should be interesting." I said. Science was my favorite subject and so coming to the science museum was a dream come true in a way. We were on a field trip with the rest of our class.

I was twelve years old now and had, luckily, grown out of most of the unconfidence I'd had when I was eight. I was still very scrawny, but people knew better now than to make fun of me for it. My short dark brown hair had grown out to my shoulders, the light brown streaks now bolder, and was just as messy. My bangs were always falling over my right eye. My chocolate eyes, however, were roughly as large now as they had been four years ago.

As we entered, I looked around in amazement. "This is incredible!" There were sciency things everywhere! I quickly swiped my hand across my forehead, somewhat surprised when I felt it sweaty. It was fall, bitterly cold and misty, so really, I shouldn't have been sweating at all, in fact I should have been shivering, but I wasn't. When I looked over at Kai, I was intrigued when I saw that she seemed to be shivering rather violently, much more then she should have been for just fall.

"You alright?" I asked.

Kai looked at me and forced a grin. "Fantastic."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her further. "Allon-sy!" I exclaimed, using a French term I'd recently learned that I'd grown fond of. I had been doing a lot of reading and found multiple languages I liked. So I had begun learning them. We followed the rest of our class into the building.

Once we were inside the building, our teacher set us lose. Kai and I instantly ran for the solar system exhibit. If there was one thing Kai and I shared, it was our love of the solar system.

Once we were standing in front of it, Kai and I smiled widely. Like I said, we loved the solar system. We hadn't been there long when I felt someone run into us. Looking up, I saw a tall man with longish dark brown hair run by. He was wearing what looked like a long burgundy cashmere coat over a grey vest which was over a white button down shirt, black pants, and brown boots. From what I could see, he also wore a ridiculous bow tie around his neck. He turned to us and looked at us very seriously.

"Run." He commanded and looked behind us.

" _EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_ " Turning, Kai and I saw these dome looking robots coming towards us from the dinosaur exhibit.

The strange man grabbed our wrists and pulled us into running along with him. "Run! Run! Run!"

"What are those things!?" Kai yelled.

"Daleks!" The man answered. "Very smart and very dangerous!"

"Who the heck are you!" I shouted, trying to pull my wrist out of his grip.

The man looked at me, a grin on his face. "Looks like you did get some traits from me, Streaks!" His grin vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

I looked at Kai, mouthing _'Streaks?'_. All Kai did was shrug her shoulders. I looked back at the man. "Who are you!" I repeated louder.

"I'll explain later!" He looked behind us at the things, the Daleks, chasing us.

We ran as fast as we could (well, as fast as we could with this strange man yanking on our wrists. Unfortunately, we ended up running into a fork in the road.  
"I'll distract them!" the man shouted, shoving us down the halls. "Streaks and Zebra keep going!" Kai looked at me the way I had looked at her a few minutes ago, mouthing _"Zebra?"_.

Kai looked at me sympathetically and took off down one hall. I sighed and ran down the other, knowing I'd meet Kai at the solar system exhibit. As I ran, I noticed my hot flashes getting worse until they were so bad I could barely breathe right. I put a hand on my chest, struggling to breathe. I felt dizzy, disoriented, which, to be totally honest, scared me.

As I looked around, I began to wring my right wrist repeatedly as my eyes darted around the room. The wringing was me trying to keep calm in a nerve-wracking situation. See, ever since I was very small, I had been prone to anxiety attacks. Doctors didn't know why and neither did I, but every time I got nervous, I tended to get a panic attack. Kai helped me through them as best she could. She was actually more helpful with them then the Eastgrove teachers ever were. She actually cared aside from the nurse.  
I heard a crash behind me followed by a yell of distress, no doubt those - Daleks, was it? - had gotten past the man and were heading down the hall. Thankfully as I turned around, I saw Kai run in, her blonde-streaked black hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She ran up to me and opened her mouth to speak, when she saw me wringing my wrist.

"Anxiety attack?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak. Kai grabbed my shoulders gently. "Calm down. The situation is scary, yes, but you need to calm down." She pushed my own sweaty fringe out of my eyes and made me look her directly in the eye.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and slowly started counting to 10. As I counted, I could feel my heart beat slowing.

"Exterminate!" We turned and saw those Daleks coming into the room. We backed up, running into the metal guard rail. We looked around, noting that with about 5 Daleks around us, escape was impossible.

As we prepared to be shot down by these clearly deadly things, a whirling noise that sounded kind of like a car motor having engine trouble began sounding. It steadily got louder, and Kai and I watched as the Daleks backed up further the louder the noise got. To our surprise, a shape slowly started to materialize in front of us. When it was completely solid, Kai and I noted that the shape was that of a blue police telephone box from 1963 (We only knew that because our history teacher had taught something on that and it just so happened to have had pictures along with it).

The door opened and out stepped two people, the man that had taken us away when the Daleks began chasing us and a boy, possibly only a couple of years older than Kai was. They each held out a hand to us, but said nothing. Deciding our chances would be better with them than with the Daleks, I took hold of the man's hand as Kai grabbed the boy's.

They pulled us in and the man ran up the metal incline to the center of the room where a huge cylindrical glass tube with a greenish-blue thing inside sat, a console filled with hundreds of buttons, knobs and levers surrounding it. He pushed a few buttons followed by the pulling of a large red lever and the twisting of a knob. The whirling, broken motor sound we had heard when this thing had materialized in front of us began sounding again.

"Kai Saxon, Robyn Smith," He said. "Welcome aboard."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"And where are we?" Kai finished.

"I'm the Doctor." the man replied. "And this beauty is called the TARDIS."

Kai and I looked around in amazement. That little blue box had all this space on the inside? It wasn't possible. "It's bigger on the inside." I said in wonder.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed before." The Doctor said, smirking. The boy (he still hadn't told us his name) grinned.

"Dad's used to people saying that." he said. "Except for the time his most recent companion, Clara Oswald, right Dad?" The boy looked at the Doctor, who nodded The boy turned back to us. "Well, anyways, when he first met Clara, or a version of her, at the Dalek Asylum, I think it was." He looked at the Doctor, who nodded again. "She was amazed. Dad fully expected her to dart out of the TARDIS, checking out the smaller exterior and coming back in, saying, 'It's bigger on the inside.'. She did dart out and checked the exterior, but when she came back in she said, 'It's smaller on the outside which was a first for Dad." The boy laughed.

"Oi, Ashton, shut up!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing a finger at the boy.

Ashton quieted his laughter. "It was funny, Dad."

"As true as that may be, Ash, I don't like being made fun of."

"I'm not making fun of you." Ash said. "That's Mum's job."

"I have a question." Kai interrupted, causing the two men to look at her. "Who are you and what is this place. What's a 'TARDIS'?" I looked at the Doctor, curious to find that out as well.

"TARDIS is an acronym." The Doctor began. "It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

"Dad's granddaughter, Susan, thought it up what, close to 800 years ago?" Ash explained.

"Close, yeah." The Doctor responded. "The TARDIS is a ship, a sentient ship, a living being, that can travel anywhere in time and space. She is an old model, mind you, a Type 40, which was pulled out of service a long, long time ago on Gallifrey after I took her though."  
"Why does it-"

"She!" The Doctor interrupted.

" _She_ looks like a police box from 1963?" I finished. "Something like this would stand out in any place in time or space. Wouldn't it be a good idea to camouflage her?"

"She's camouflaged. She's disguised as a police telephone box from 1963. Every time the TARDIS materializes in a new location, within the first _nanosecond_ of landing, she analyses her surroundings, calculates a twelve-dimensional data map of everything within a thousand-mile radius and then determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment." The Doctor paused a minute, a frown on his face in a look of annoyance. "And then she disguises herself as a police telephone box from 1963."  
Kai and I looked at each other before laughter escaped our mouths.

"Shut up, you two!" The Doctor yelled, although I could see he was smiling himself, trying not to laugh along with us. Ash, on the other hand, joined us nearly immediately in the laughter.  
When we had stopped and managed to catch our breaths, we looked around. "So, where is this Clara you mentioned earlier." Kai asked. "If she's your travelling companion, shouldn't she be here?"

"She usually is, but she had a thing." Ash explained. "So Dad picked me up instead."

"What's the greenish blue thing in the cylinder?" Kai asked.

"It's called a time rotor." The Doctor explained. "It basically

"That's another thing." I asked. "How do you know us? Before, when we were running from the Daleks, you grabbed our wrists and then, said to me, ' Looks like you did get some traits from me.'. What did you mean by that?"

The Doctor only grinned and put a finger to his lips. "Spoilers."

Ash rolled his eyes. "You got that from Mum."

"And she got it from me." The Doctor pulled down a lever on the console and the room shook.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm taking you two home." The Doctor answered. "I'm sure your parents must be worried sick."

"What parents?" Kai asked sarcastically as I lowered my eyes to stare at the floor. "Robyn and I don't have anyone who cares."

"Oh everybody has someone who cares about them. Surely you lovely girls do as well."

"Whatever." Kai said, grabbing my elbow and walking us towards the TARDIS doors as the shaking stopped. "Now, have you gotten us home or not?" The Doctor only nodded slowly, a frown on his face. "Well, thank you for saving us and taking us home." And Kai pulled me out of the doors where we saw we were right outside Eastgrove.

"How would you two like to come with me?" the man asked from the TARDIS's door. Kai's brow furrowed as she glared at the Doctor.

"I told you," she started. "We can't. To answer your question, _Doctor_ , we do have people who care about us." Now, that I knew was a lie. Nobody here at Eastgrove (except perhaps Ms. Jones) cared one little bit about us. When I looked at the Doctor, he had a look that told me that he knew Kai was lying.

 _"You poor children."_ I blinked at the voice. I was still looking at him when I had heard him, but, the man hadn't opened his mouth at all. I shook my head. I must've been hearing things, which wasn't uncommon. I was usually disoriented and tended to hear things after I had had a panic attack, which had only been around 20 minutes ago. I looked at Kai, noticing that she had a look of concern on her face. That same look told me that we were going to be talking about this later. She gave the Doctor a curt wave before gently pulling me through the gates and into the building.

 **Just to clear something up, Ash Song is a character my brother created. As you can probably guess, he's the son of the eleventh doctor and River Song. Hope my bro created a good character!**

 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, but like I've explained in my other fics, I've had some flash drive trouble. Lost everything cause my flashdrive crashed. I also got a new laptop which right now doesn't have word so I've been relying n my iphone's notepad to get anything done. But I finally tracked down what I was working on. My brother, burning dolphin (he doesn't have fics, just an account) looked it over for me and found no mistakes so I hope this is okay.**

 **Allonsy!**

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

 _2 years later…_

I was fourteen now, time having gone by two years since that strange museum trip. Kai had confronted me about my spacing out when she had talked to the Doctor that day we were saved by him. I didn't want her to think I was mental, so I lied and told Kai I was just tired. She led me to our room and the next morning I felt fine.

Two years passed. I still got bad hot flashes but somehow, over the last two years, they had gotten worse. Worse being that I couldn't really hide them anymore, although it seemed only Kai noticed my strange constant overheating. I, in turn, never failed to see Kai's constant shivering. You'd think she was surrounded by the North Pole snow and wind the way she shook. Then again, if you saw me, you'd think I was next to a blazing fire.

My hair was still really short, the light brown streaks more prominent, my bangs parted over my right eye. My brown eyes still had the appearance of a child's eyes. I was still scrawny and small for my age.

My choice of clothing was typically a long black or dark blue jacket over various colored polo shirts, which were over colored t-shirts, dark blue or black denim capres, non-matching socks and either black ankle high boots or black, sometimes grey or turquoise, converse trainers. Sometimes, I switched the cashmere coat and polo shirts for a blue denim jean jacket and colored button downs and ties. I also wore a silver wrist watch with the face on the back of my wrist on my left wrist. I had a feeling my clothing choice was influenced by something but I could never put my finger on it.

Today was the first day of a two-week long holiday for Christmas, so Kai and I were walking around London for the day. Despite the fact that it was almost constantly freezing, I felt like I was on fire. I wiped my hand across my sweaty forehead for the hundredth time and looked at Kai.

Kai was bundled up even more than a lot of other people were and even under all those layers, I could still see her violent shivering.

"Are you alright?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Kai looked down at me (Kai was a good foot or so taller than I was. It seemed that I grew shorter every time she grew taller).

"Fantastic." she said, forcing a grin. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Brilliant." I answered, though I think we both knew the other was lying, but neither one of us was going to admit how we really felt.

As we continued down the block, I was startled by a hand coming over my mouth. Looking over, I saw that Kai was in the same predicament. I tried to look and see who was responsible, but their hold on me was strong enough I couldn't turn my head around behind me.

"Okay, we got the brats." I heard a gruff voice say.

"Let's get them back to base." the other said, this one with a voice that sounded like he had gargled gravel.

The two men pulled us towards a van, throwing us in the open door. They quickly bound our hands and feet and put gags in our mouths. Smirking, the two men backed out of the van, closing the door behind them. They reappeared at the front of the van, getting in and starting the van then driving down the street.

My heart began racing and my eyes moved widely from side to side. I felt a hand brush my own and looked over at Kai, who had managed to maneuver herself to sit by me. "It'll be alright." she said, smiling slightly. "Someone's going to notice we're missing and they'll come looking for us."

I snorted. The likelihood of that happening was very low. Our so called caretakers never noticed when we were gone and when they did, even if it wasn't our fault, somehow we still got in trouble for being gone. I struggled to pull my knees up closer to me.

"I know you don't believe that." I mumbled and, though I knew Kai had heard me, she didn't answer. "What do you think these guys want with us?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. You didn't steal anything from some kind of gang did you?" She smiled, showing me she was trying to lighten the dark mood and I smirked.

"Course not." I grinned, thankful for the distraction. After what felt like hours, we felt the van lurch to a stop and the door flew open. The binds on our legs were cut and we were yanked out of the van.

"Take the small one to a holding cell until we're ready." A voice growled. "The other one you take to Gallus. He wants a little word with her." I heard a couple of them chuckle.

"NO KAI!" I yelled as they dragged her down the hall. One of the men grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder, taking me down a hall on the opposite side. He brought me into a dark room, threw me in what looked like a prison cell, cut the bonds from my wrists and locked me inside. I scrambled to my feet, grabbing hold of the bars and looking wildly around. "Let me out of here!" I screamed as the man only laughed and went back the way we had come.

I backed away from the bars and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. Pulling my knees to my chest, I folded my arms on top of them and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I was alone and terrified. Since the day we had met, Kai and I had stuck by each other, protecting each other from whatever the world could throw at us. Now, we were separated and I had no idea what they could be doing to Kai.

I closed my eyes and put my head on my arms, finally letting the tears flow from my eyes. I didn't care that I looked like a child. I was just so scared. After what felt like hours (although it was actually probably around twenty minutes) had passed, I heard the door to the cell open up. I was grabbed roughly and thrown out.

"Get moving. Gallus wants a word with you and your friend!" The man snarled, pushing me forward.

"What did he do to her?!" I yelled, trying to put some authority into my voice.

The man only laughed and pushed me again. "That is none of your business!" he yelled. "Now get moving!"

I sighed and started walking (at least this time they were letting me walk) through the hall. The large man directed me to a room that contained several pieces of machinery along with two large glass cases. My heart started beating faster as the man shoved me inside one of the cases and locked me in. As I stood in the case, I could hear my breathing getting faster and as it got faster, it became harder and harder to get any air in.

"Let me out!" I gasped. "I can't breathe!" The only response I got was more laughter. Another man came in, this one leading Kai, who looked worse for the wear. She was pale and shaking and she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. She was shoved into the second case where she immediately started pounding on the glass, yelling as loud as she could. I noticed she was now wearing black gloves.

A man came in (actually it was more like danced in) after Kai and walked up to me. Opening the case slightly he handed me a pair of red gloves. "These will help you control that incredible power as well as help you reach your full potential." He said, slyly, an evil smile crossing his face, making him look like the Cheshire Cat. "Kai already has a pair as well."

He began dancing around the room pressing buttons on the control panels around the cases we were trapped in. As he pulled the main lever, the machine roared to life and all I felt was pain. My body felt like it was on fire, even more than it usually felt. I began writhing on the floor, my hands crossed grabbing the opposite arm. I saw Kai writhing on the floor of her case as well, but she looked like she was shivering even more than usual.

For what felt like hours, Kai and I writhed in pain when all of a sudden, there was an explosion of some sort. The machine slowly stopped, and the pain died down, though I still felt hot. Bringing a hand to my forehead, I wasn't surprised when I felt it wet and clammy from sweat. The door to the case opened and a tall man in a brown pinstripe suit and tan converse trainers with spiky brown hair and friendly brown eyes helped me up.

As I slowly stood up, I looked over to see the man helping Kai stand. Aside from looking like she'd been stuffed in the freezer for far too long, she looked alright. The blonde streaks in her hair were now pure white. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded.

"No time for that." The man interrupted. "Run!" We ran until we were in front of a familiar blue box. A box that I remembered seeing as well as the inside nearly two years ago. The man opened the door and ran in, followed by Kai and me.

 **How was it? I hope it was alright.**

 **I'll give you guys three guesses as to who Gallus is. I wont tell you but there is a connection to Kai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so word to SneakyDevil: I'm sorry you're not liking the story, but the summery clearly states that there are OCs in this. If that's your problem than I suggest you stay out of this story. I'm not writing this to please everyone's individual needs. I'm writing this for two reasons: I love writing it and I write it to entertain. Just because you aren't liking the story, doesn't mean other people don't like it.**

 **I'd really appreciate it if I could only get constructive criticism, not someone telling me to stop writing this. Because really I just ain't gonna listen.**

 **To everyone else, I hope you're enjoying the story. Any ideas you have that can make it better, you're more then welcome to pm me and let me know.**

 **Right now I am working on the next chapter but it's taking longer since what I originally had written is long gone. In the meantime, here's the profile of Robyn Smith. I'll have the new chapter up as soon as possible.**

Robyn Smith Profile

Name: Robyn Aidan Smith

Aliases: Rob, The Phoenix, Streaks (by 11 prior to power surge), Firebird (by 11 after power surge)

Age: 14

Hair Color: Dark Brown with light brown streaks; later streaks turn to red

Hair Style: short & messy, fringe parts to the right

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 78lbs

Complexion: alabaster pale w/ dark shadows under eyes

Build: small and scrawny, was born prematurely so she has health issues

Species: 1/2 human, 1/2 Time Lord

Occupation: time traveller

Date of Birth: December 23

Place of Birth: Bathgate, West Lothian, Scotland

Residence: Ralston, Renfrewshire, Scotland (raised 5 years); London, England (last 9 years)

Blood Type: A-

Nationality: Scottish

Heritage: British

Current School: Eastgrove Academy Orphanage & Boarding School

Powers: Pyrokinesis and telepathy (pyrokinesis also gives her ability to fly)

Medical Conditions: RBD, asthma, anxiety attacks, immunodefiency disorder caused by ataxia-telangiectasia, chronic migraines, allergy to nuts and bes, epilepsy

Skills: mechanical engineering, computer programming and hacking, art, climbing, soon learns other alien languages

Hobbies: drawing, doing science experiments, reading, timetravelling with Kai and 10 (though mostly with 11), computer programming

Habits: wrings her left wrist when she is nervous or scared or on the verge of a panic attack, gives nicknames based on appearance and personality

Mother: Rose Tyler

Species: Human

Father: the Tenth Doctor

Species: Time Lord

Siblings: Ashton "Ash" Song - older half brother

Friends: Kaiden "Kai" Saxon, Ash Song

Quirks: has an anxiety disorder and is prone to anxiety attacks; as a partial Timelord, her internal temp is halfway between a human and Timelord's at 24 degrees Celsius; IQ of 194; her socks never match; can read extremely fast and has eidetic memory; wears glasses to read; has thick Scottish accent; has the dual hearts of a Timelord

Clothing: typically dresses in clothing reminiscent of the 10th and 11th doctors (but without the bow tie), sometimes combines aspects of both

 **So little sidenote: RBD means REM sleep behavior disorder. It means that Robyn tends to act out whatever she's dreaming. Ataxia telangiectasia is an immune disorder which affects a number of different organs. (I did a lot of extensive research on the subjects)**

 **So I hope this can tide you guys over until I finish the next chapter. sorry this isn't much, I just felt I needed to get Robyn's info out there. If you have any questions about her, i'm willing to hear them. Just shoot me a PM**


End file.
